Dizzy
Dizzy（ディズィー, Dizī）is an innocent and pacifistic Commander Gear in the Guilty Gear series. She is technically only three years old (later eight), but her body matures at an alarming rate due to her Gear cells. She is half-Gear and half-human, and her mother is Commander Gear Justice. The names of Dizzy's wings are Necro (the Grim Reaper wing) and Undine (the angel wing). She is considered the female tritagonist of the series, a role she shared with her son, Sin Kiske, since Overture. Character Design Most notable in Dizzy are her wings, Necro (right) and Undine (left), which are her "systems", and her reptilian, salamander-like tail. The two wings attack and defend alternately, morphing into different forms and acting separately. In some instances, they transform Dizzy's body parts like her arm and her tail. Occasionally, Necro transforms her into a demonic figure. In the memorial book, an early drawing of Dizzy shows her with dragon wings. Dizzy has three main attires. First is her black dress in Guilty Gear X, which has a long skirt that reaches up to the ankle, low laced off-shoulder neckline and fitter sleeves. Her usual outfit, the one she wears during battle, is a tight, provocative suit, with two belts crossed over barely covering her chest area, with her midriff exposed while white, puffy sleeves cover her arms. In Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-, a buttoned shirt-like panel is added for a more conservative look, and feather-like plates replace the puffy sleeves. Her third outfit is her Jellyfish uniform that includes a short sailor top and jeans shorts. Her shoes are the same. Her hair is very long, reaching down to her knees. She is also fond of yellow ribbons, as she has two on her head and one on her tail. Gallery [[Dizzy/Image Gallery|'Dizzy's Image Gallery']] Personality With a 3-year existence with most of it spent in a small village and a grove, Dizzy's experience is very limited. She's very gentle, innocent, pure-hearted, and kind to anybody she encounters. However, her immense power and her lack of control of it only causes her grief, as she sees it as a curse. She hates violence with a passion and fears to hurt others, thus she isolated herself. This only caused her more sadness, as she constantly longed for human contact. When she got adopted by the Jellyfish, she found her family and happiness. In the subsequent games, she willingly fights to protect her friends. Dizzy has a hidden realistic side though, as she views the destruction of nature by humans as part of a natural cycle. It is also stated that she is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data, evidenced by the number of artwork with Dizzy in a library or holding a book. Story Background The details of Dizzy's birth are not known exactly; all that is known for certain is that she was found as an infant roughly three years before the events in Guilty Gear X, by an old couple with no children of their own to depend on. The other villagers became afraid, however, since Dizzy appeared to age from being an infant to apparently being in her late teens in three years. This was compounded when she discovered, one day, that she now had wings and a tail. Dizzy was now identified as a Gear—essentially, a living weapon of mass destruction. This was especially troubling as a hundred-year war against Gears had just ended five years ago. Dizzy's foster parents hid her in a grove in the woods, but she was soon discovered and subjected to abuse at the hands of her captors. She quickly escaped, and the government issued a 500,000 World-Dollar bounty for her death. ''Guilty Gear X'' Dizzy served as the final boss and is fought after Testament, her guardian, a Gear who had served under the Commander Gear Justice. Testament fought off most of the bounty hunters, and if any managed to overcome him, they were quickly beaten back by the immense power of Dizzy herself. She was finally defeated by the bounty hunter known as Sol Badguy. However, he spared her life as he didn't view her as a threat, and the bounty fell to Jam Kuradoberi, who used it to finance her restaurant. Dizzy was then discovered by Johnny and May, who "rescued" and invited her into their crew aboard the Mayship. ''Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival'' A few after the events of Guilty Gear X, Dizzy was on the deck of the Mayship when she was suddenly knocked off by I-No. She fell 20,000 feet and the impact knocked her unconscious, giving Necro the freedom to possess her. Under no fault of her own, she then laid waste to several other characters until she was "cured" by Faust. In another ending, Sol Badguy calmed her down after her power went out of control, and began to wonder if she had real parents. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Dizzy, May and Johnny went to see Testament. While in the forest, she lost control over Necro and Undine. In one story path she regains control over them with the help of Ky Kiske. After two unsuccessful capture attempts by Crow, she goes to Ky and with him. Dizzy tries to learn more about herself and preventing her powers from losing control again, also leading to romantic feelings around Ky. In another path, she regains control with the help of Sol, but soon after that, she is captured by Crow with A.B.A's help, and is used to create clones of her. ''Overture Short Stories'' Although she was never mentioned by name, the short stories involved Dizzy. She and Ky fell in love with each other sometime after the events of Accent Core and Judgment and lived together. Because of the lack of official records and her concealed identity, they could not get married, but she was happy being a housewife to him. She later became pregnant and the couple celebrated the good news, but they discovered that the baby was growing at an incredibly fast rate. It was revealed that the United Nation Senate knew about Ky having a Gear for a wife and they used that knowledge to coerce him into taking on the crown. She accompanied Ky when they entrusted Sin to Sol for protection. Prior to Overture, Dizzy became a victim of Valentine's sublimation. To save her from disappearing, Ky sacrificed the Thunderseal to freeze time around her. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' It was revealed that Dizzy was the main reason why Valentine sublimated Gears in the first place and capturing her was the reason why Illyria was attacked. She was called the "Key" and her cells were to be used to unlock the Cube. In the story, Dr. Paradigm decided to kill her to stop Valentine's plan. He concluded that the king was holding her as a prisoner because of her enormous power. However, Ky stopped him, and admitted the truth: he and Dizzy were just lovers. Ky also admitted that Sin is their child, to add to the shock of Dr. Paradigm and Izuna. When Ky and Sin teamed up later in the story, Sin mentioned expressed how much he loved his mother, and that even though he resented his father, he'll protect him for his mother's sake. At the end of the story, Ky earned the trust of Dr. Paradigm, who decided to stay in Illyria to help unfreeze her. ''Guilty Gear Vastedge XT'' In the epilogue of Vastedge, It is revealed that the time seal placed on Dizzy is finally broken. Chronologically, this event takes place during the events of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' In the beginning of the story, Dr. Paradigm had made some progress in trying to releasing Dizzy from the Thunderseal's hold, something that Ky took some degree in comfort in. Toward the final battle in Illyria, he succeeded in breaking the seal. Dizzy awoke from her slumber and reunited with Ky and Sin. She went on to take part in the battle by super charging St. Elmo's Fire with her Gamma Ray, overloading Justice's system in the process. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' Due to placing 1st in Arc System Works' official fan poll, Dizzy was the fourth addition to Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-, in which she will help her family and allies to find Elphelt and the true mastermind behind Conclave's attack in using Gears as weapons. In Story Mode, Dizzy shows up briefly to repel the attacks by the Anti-Matter Gears in Illyria. While Sol and his group are going to deal with Ariels, Sin brings up if Dizzy may somehow be related to Sol. When Sol nervously tries to shut the conversation down out of fear and dread over the question, but Ky quickly realizes that with Sol being Aria's lover, he could possibly be Dizzy's father. Ky and Sol are then comically horrified over the possibility that this could technically make Sol Ky's father-in-law. However, the subject is quickly put aside and left unanswered. Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 Dizzy's Episode mode begins with her visiting a visibly distraught Ky, who is busy inspecting the Thunderseal. Much of the story consists of flashbacks to the day when they first met; Ky was torn between killing Dizzy and fulfilling his duty, or protecting the innocent Dizzy. After a philosophical discussion with her about the feasibility of the idea to protect someone without hurting another, Ky attributed Dizzy's lack of a strong heart to not having a chair in her heart, before vowing to cut her down; the two fought, and although Ky was winning the duel, he refused to kill Dizzy. He did this to show Dizzy that some humans were able of containing her power, meaning she could live among humans. The story then returns to the current time, with Dizzy reminiscing further about what Ky has told her about power and how many ways there are to measure it. The two spar with each other, and Dizzy wins easily. When Ky notes an improvement in her strength, Dizzy states that is simply because she now has a chair in her heart, so that Ky can come home anytime he wants. In the After Story A, Dizzy is seen with Elphelt, Ramlethal, Sin and Ky. They discuss how long they can secretly stay in the estate; it is then when Elphelt reads a paper aloud, with an article citing Dizzy as a "goddess" and stating that she would be a perfect wife for Ky. Dizzy is surprised that the public praised her despite knowledge of her Gear blood, but in the midst of her amazement, Sol shows up at the estate armed. Dizzy nervously trails Ky to the door before he requests that he talk with Sol privately. Powers & Abilities As a young Command Type Half-Gear, Dizzy has many latent powers. These have given her many advantages in battle, replacing experience with raw strength. Her natural, muscular strength surpasses by far the average of a normal human's, allowing her to take flight with her wings. She possess a large degree of shapeshifting, as several of her body parts can transform into different forms, such as her tail becoming a worm-like beast, and her nails being able to extend certain distances. She possesses control over Gamma radiation, being able to canalize it in the form of devastatingly powerful beams. She is also proficient at wielding light, water, lightning, and fire Magic and has shown some skill in manipulating earth seals through Necro. She is incredibly powerful and durable, surviving a fall of 10,000 feet without injury. Her skin is implied to be so dense that Baiken's blade, which has cut through many Gears(including one the size of a building), chipped when she tried to slash at Dizzy. In the alternate future, she was able to destroy a massive fleet consisting of Sacred Order, Jellyfish and Zepp Airships with a single Gamma Ray. She also endured the Mayship crashing into her in a kamikaze attack, which triggered a nuclear explosion due to the ship's thermo-nuclear reactor going critical. Her power has also been described as being great enough to split the Earth itself. Like her mother, she also has the ability to use Gear Resonance to manipulate the minds of Gears and Youkai, as well as resurrect any dormant or dead Gears. However, she has not made use of this power as of yet. Necro and Undine, her systems, normally take the form of her pair of wings; however, they can shapeshift themselves into deadly weapons, as well as transform Dizzy, giving her shapeshifting ability an exponential increase in effectiveness. Her ultimate ability, however, comes in the form of her true Gear powers; should Dizzy be in extreme danger, Necro and Undine can activate their self-defense protocols, destroying anything that threatens Dizzy's life. Also, if she is unable to respond (such as losing consciousness), they are able to take over her body, amplifying her abilities even further, but losing her personality as a result. While initially she lacked a degree of control over her powers, she gradually grew in experience through combat as well as the guidance of Sol and Ky. As of Revelator, she has refined her techniques and exerts improved mastery over her enormous power. Gameplay Dizzy makes an excellent starting character for players who appreciate ranged fighting. Having a fairly good defense, she can put pressure on opponents from afar, as well as from close range. Most of Dizzy's moves revolve around her projectiles; she can juggle an opponent breaking their defenses with her ranged attacks, then rushing down with her normal moves which deal a large amount of damage. However, her overdrives are her drawbacks, as they are hard to pull off, and one of them consumes the entire tension bar (Gamma Ray). All her overdrives deal high amounts of damage, and she is a character worth investing some time to master. In EX mode, Dizzy gains many added bonuses with nearly no drawbacks: she gets an additional overdrive, Necro Install, which boosts her speed and autoguards her from all normal hits while active. She also gains one of the best melee moves: Gabriel Sword, excellent for counter and stunning an opponent for pushing combos. Command List Dizzy's Command List}} Musical Themes * Awe of She - Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX * Tears are Forever - Guilty Gear XX♯Reload Korean OST * Exceptional Routine Work - Guilty Gear Isuka * One Dawn - Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-'' Character Quotes ''See: [[Dizzy/Quotes|'Dizzy Quotes']] References and Allusions *The name Dizzy probably came from Guns'n'Roses keyboardist, Darren "Dizzy" Reed. *Dizzy's (and Justice's) overdrive named Gamma Ray shares its name with a well-known German power-metal band. *Dizzy's EX Mode-only move, Gabriel Sword (a variation of her mother's Michael Sword/Blade), is a possible reference to the Archangel of the same name. Trivia *Dizzy is one of two human/Gear hybrids. The other is her son, Sin. *Dizzy shares her birthday with Axl and Elphelt. They also share motifs from Guns'n'Roses *Dizzy is the only character who doesn't call her attacks, as most of her moves were for utility purposes, like "This is used for fishing", or normal words like "So painful!." *In Guilty Gear 2: Overture it was heavily hinted that she is the wife of Ky Kiske. After years of vague confirmations, Dizzy's Guilty Gear Vastedge XT profile confirms she is indeed Ky's lover. *Dizzy is the youngest of three Command Type Gears. The other two are Solaria (who appears in the novel Guilty Gear: Lightning Argent, which chronologically takes place right before the events of Guilty Gear X), and Justice, her biological mother. *The title of the Maiden of the Grove is a code name given to Dizzy to protect her identity since her official record claims that she is deceased. *That Man called Dizzy "The Child of Light and Darkness", describing her as the "hope of the world beyond my expectations", and giving her his blessing. *Dizzy's attacks resembles those of Justice. **One of her overdrives is Gamma Ray, which consumes a full Tension gauge and looks like two continuous overdrives. Also, her combination for this overdrive is exactly opposite to Justice's. Finally, in normal condition, both overdrives will hit the opponent, accumulating thirty-five hits. **The other similar special is Gabriel Sword (EX mode only; Dizzy's own version of the Michael Sword/Blade), which will sweep the entire screen. However, Dizzy's attack is more powerful because: ***It can be done in air. ***It seems to accumulate more hits (up to seven if position is next to the opponent) compared to Justice's (up to four hits). ***It also appears to go diagonal, whereas Justice's is strictly horizontal. **Dizzy's slash is similar to Justice's. **Dizzy can dash forward twice while in air (not double jump). *Up from Guilty Gear X all the way to XX Accent Core, Dizzy was the only character without an Instant Kill. Her Gamma Ray Overdrive, Dizzy's equivalent of an Instant Kill, is performed with a different, irregular input from said moves, as well as her Hikari no Tsubasa (Wings of Light) in her boss version. *Dizzy makes an appearance in the Queen's Blade crossover supplement, Queen's Gate, along with fighters from similar franchises, making her the first character in the franchise to appear in a crossover as well as one of two characters from Arc System Works (with Noel Vermillion representing the BlazBlue series). **She is also included in the roster of playable characters in the video game Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos. She has a very high attack stat, but her defense and accuracy are very low. *As shown in one of her sprite shots, Dizzy's wings can (and do) bicker with each other, further proving their sentience. It is also implied that they disapprove of each other (embodying the typical devil/angel-on-shoulder trope). *On the cover and manual of Guilty Gear Dust Strikers, Dizzy's outfit is slightly altered so that her chest is completely covered by the belt straps. The two silver buttons on the belt straps have also been removed. In the game, her sprite, character portrait, and outfit retain their original look. *Referring to Dizzy as Ky's "wife" is both correct and incorrect. It is correct in a sense that Ky calls her "wife" out of respect, but incorrect because they are not technically married. *According to Dr. Paradigm, Dizzy's power is equal or even greater than Justice's. However, Xrd -SIGN-'''s database states that her benevolent personality prevents her from reaching her full potential. **In the same scene, she is called "backup" in the Japanese script, but "reproduction" in the English script. This difference makes her exact origins more mysterious and questions what kind of offspring of Justice Dizzy is. *In ''Xrd -REVELATOR-'', Dizzy's is the only character whose Instant Kill announces "'Surrendered"' instead of "'Destroyed'''." *It was speculated that her father could possibly be Sol Badguy, as was discussed in Revelator. When Jack-O tried to answer Sin's question regarding the topic of Dizzy's parentage, Sol comically prevented her from speaking out of fear and dread over the answer. The topic is ultimately left unresolved. *The shirt panel Dizzy now wears in ''Xrd -REVELATOR-'' can be destroyed if she performs her Gamma Ray Overdrive while low on health. She retains this nod to her original costume until the end of the match. *In Dead or Alive 5: Last Round, Nyotengu received a costume based on Dizzy via DLC . *Dizzy (along with Sol, I-no, and Baiken) will be in the mobile RPG Epic Seven.http://www.j1studios.com/guilty-gear-xrd-characters-to-appear-in-epic-seven/ External Links * Dustloop Forums - Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Combos * Dustloop Forums - Strategy Guide * Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Dizzy References Navigation Category:Females Category:Gears Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Command Type Gears Category:Heroes